bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Piraka\Toa Inika Animations
The Piraka\Toa Inika Animations were six animations featuring the Piraka, Toa Inika and several Matoran that were released on Bionicle.com in 2006. The animation was made by Yamago Studios but the animations were non-canonical. Each animation also featured two mini-games, which can be skipped. Episode 1 This episode serves as an introduction to the Piraka and shows them enslaving Matoran. It begins with Reidak chasing Piruk through The Green Belt. He snatches him, and takes him to Vezok in the Chamber of Truth. Vezok interrogates him, communicating through inaudible growls, Piruk answering in squeaks. After he is satisfied with the information, he fires a Zamor Sphere at him, enslaving him. Later, Velika, Balta and Piruk are shown mining Zamor Crystals for the Piraka. Balta catches them all as Velika throws them down to him. He walks away with the crystal, but trips. Zaktan finds him and takes a chunk of the broken Zamor Crystal that Balta was carrying, and then punishes him. Hakann opens a lava channel in the Lava Reservoirs and the lava flows out as he roars. Avak plays his favorite game, shoot and destroy, and blows up a mountain over a hill from Hakann. Piruk then emerges from the rubble and escapes into the Green Belt. He realizes he is being followed, but when he looks, there is no-one there. He hides in some trees, unaware that his pursuer is watching him from behind. He sees his pursuer too late to run, and is caught by Thok, who suddenly drops him as he sees something that captures his interest. Episode 2 Thok drops Piruk after seeing a strange cavern. He is about to enter it when the other Piraka find him. He reluctantly agrees for them all to go in. Once inside they see a pair of closed doors. Hakann tries to ram into them, but since the doors were sealed, Hakann falls back once he hits the doors. Avak then pulls out his gun and starts shooting the door. This created shockwaves which knock the other piraka over. After the doors bust open, smoke comes from the room, and Avak tells them to check out the revealed room. When they enter Vezok finds strange head like carvings. They go along. While walking, Vezok is caught by a booby trap and nearly falls through the floor, but Reidak saves him. Zaktan and Avak laugh at them, with Vezok responding in an enraged roar. Later the Piraka are hammered on by rocks. Zaktan makes quick work of them. They come up to another door. Avak positions his gun but Thok stops him firing the gun. Thok and Avak get into a fight. Thok wins and fires his ice gun at the door lock. He then shatters the lock. The door then opens, shot changes to darkness to keep moving. they come up to a wall, their first challenge. Reidak climbs up it but is knocked down by flails. He tries again this time successfully, shot changes to darkness toa head moving. They come up to a lake, Thok steps on floating on top all the way to the other side, after Vezok "encourages" him to do it. Afterwards, they come up to a tremendous gap. Episode 3 Zaktan notices a small passage to the right of the tunnel. Hakann looks down and puts his foot at the edge. He then brings his foot back. Zaktan takes the small passage at the side and the other Piraka follow Zaktan. Then, just when Thok was about to take another step, the part that he stood on fell and so does he. He manages to hold on with the end of his ice gun and gets himself up onto where the other Piraka are by now. Thok notices the bridge that the others where about to go on. Thok goes on first, then Hakann, followed by Reidak and Zaktan. But when Vezok goes on the bridge, the hooks that hold the chains start to come loose and snap apart, due to too much weight of the Piraka being on the bridge at the same time (excluding Thok). The bridge falls while Zaktan and Avak watch. Not even caring for Vezok, they walk away. Meanwhile at the fallen bridge, Vezok climbs up the broken bridge and reaches the top. Zaktan and Avak turn around and notice Vezok. Vezok, angry again like the actions that happened earlier on, he goes mental and fires a Zamor Sphere at Avak and Zaktan. Both dodge the Zamor Sphere while Vezok roars in anger. They walk on. Meanwhile, the other three Piraka (Hakann, Reidak and Thok), confront themselves at another door. Thok looks around for the other three Piraka. Hakann grabs his lava launcher and fires it at the door and the door melts, letting them in. Hakann runs and dodges the electricity. Hakann, Avak and Reidak walk on. When Hakann is about to take another step, he falls into a trap, a hollow slab, filled with lava. Avak runs to the hollow slab and looks in. He covers his eyes a bit and walks away to Thok (who has just arrived) and Reidak. Avak shakes his head and Reidak walks away. When Thok and Avak follow Reidak, Avak hears laughing in the distance. He turns around to the part where Hakann fell, not knowing that it was Hakann that was laughing. Hakann gets out of the lava still laughing and walks towards Avak. Avak is surprised to see that he is still alive. Hakann is still laughing and roars at Thok, trying to scare him (basically because Thok is the Piraka of Ice and Hakann is set on fire. So if Hakann were to brawl Thok, Hakann would obviously win). Thok and Hakann are still back there. Reidak comes across a rock, which triggers a trap. Reidak knows this and stomps on the rock and falls carelessly. Avak and Zaktan look down at him and Thok and Hakann wonder what Reidak is doing. Then, boulders start coming down and block Hakann and Thok's way of following the others. Avak then charges at Reidak and knocks him into a wall. Reidak then counters by slashing Avak. The two continue to fight until Avak is defeated and the four Piraka continue on. Meanwhile, Hakann and Thok, still mad at each other, decide to work together to remove the barrier. The others still move into another chamber, which is Jaller's challenge. A flaming boulder then appears and chases the Piraka. They escape it by diving into a lake and continue on. In the meantime, Hakann and Thok now break through the boulders, very enraged at the others. Episode 4 Zaktan, Reidak, Vezok, and Avak are now moving treading the water until finally they climb back onto land. The group then comes across a huge pit. They all jump across successfully (Avak nearly falls, but fires his weapon and gets across), and they come into another room. They think they've found the Ignika, and start fighting over it, untill Reidak grabs the mask and reveals to the others that it's yet another trap. They then go into an icey chamber: Matoro's challenge. Now the Piraka must sled down the chamber. They do, find a hill to climb. Meanwhile, Hakann and Thok escape the boulders and face Jaller's challenge, jump the cliff (though Thok sleds across an ice bridge), and go through Matoro's challenge before catching up to the others. Once they are in sight, Hakann and Thok fire on the others, while they throw boulders at them, which distracts them (minus Avak) long enough to escape and face Nuparu's challenge. This time, they must stop falling objects from falling on them. Now the other three go through the same challenge. Episode 5 Now that the Piraka have completed all the challenges, they must now face a new threat: the Toa Inika, who were sleeping in the Kanohi statues. First is Hewkii, who is able to climb the wall of his challenge without error. Next is Hahli, who arrives at her challenge and swims through the lake. Third is Kongu. When he arrives at his challenge, he is able to walk through the lightning of his area with ease. The next one is Jaller, who completes his challenge by destroying the boulder with his fire powers. The next one is Matoro, who is able to sled down his challenge perfectly. Finally, Nuparu awakens. He is able to complete his challenge by charging right through the falling pillars. Now that the team has united, they are ready to face their new challenge. Episode 6 Zaktan, Vezok, and Reidak now have to face the other Piraka, who are angrily chasing them for leaving them behind. They continue the chase until they meet in a chamber, ready to fight. However, they are then confronted by the Inika as they rise out of the ground, ready to face the Piraka. The Inika must now find the keys and get to the chamber of the Ignika before the Piraka can defeat them. Depending on the gameplay, there are two alternate ways for the scene ending. Either the Toa Inika win and Thok starts to move after defeat, or the Piraka win and Toa Nuparu starts to move after defeat. Games *Catching Zamor Crystal *Shoot and Destroy *Hewkii's Challenge *Hahli's Challenge *Kongu's Challenge *Jaller's Challenge *Matoro's Challenge *Nuparu's Challenge *Confrontation See Also *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 Category:Animations Category:Videos Category:2006